A powered barrier system, such as a garage door and opener system, typically includes a movable barrier and an operator. An operator typically includes an actuator device, such as a motor engaged to the barrier, directly or indirectly, through a linkage mechanism such as gears, couplers (such as in jackshaft operators), a cable or chain, or a combination of them. The operator typically further includes a controller, which controls the movement of the barrier by controlling the operation of the actuator device. For example, the controller may start, stop, and reverse the barrier movement, and may also control the speed of the barrier movement. A powered barrier system may also include various inputs to the controller, and the controller may generate output signals to alter the operation of the actuator device in response to the signals from the inputs. For example, there may be optical sensors positioned to detect any obstacle positioned in the path of barrier movement; the controller, upon receiving signals indicative of the presence of an obstacle in the path, may generate a signal to cause the barrier to stop or move away from the obstacle.
Powered barrier systems, more specifically operators for such systems, can be powered by any suitable power sources. Commonly the primary power source for a powered barrier system is the main electrical power supply for the site where the powered barrier system operates. For example, garage door openers for residential units are commonly powered by the household AC electricity for the residential units. When there is an interruption to the primary power supply, such as when there is a power outage or when the primary power supply is intentionally shut down for services to other parts of the site, the operator becomes non-functional unless there is a secondary power source, such as a backup battery, supplying power to the operator. An operator equipped with a backup battery commonly has the battery enclosed in the operator housing or docked in a docking station integral to, or fixedly attached to, the operator housing. Flexibility in product configuration and utility of the backup battery are limited.
Thus, powered barrier systems with secondary power supplies with improved functionality continue to be developed.